


Bask

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "If I say it again, will you sleep?"
Relationships: Xander/Laslow
Kudos: 47
Collections: Poetry Fiction: July Comment Fic Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Bask

**Author's Note:**

> for poetry_fiction,   
From Evensong  
_you'll have chanted our promise_  
of togetherness  
repeated it like hollows worn in stone  
-Tishani Doshi

Laslow lay in near-silence, exhausted but unable to sleep. He listened to Xander's soft, even breaths like they were music and he should dance. But he was much too tired to move, let alone dance. Sleep eluded him-- Had he, ever before, been too happy to sleep? Too excited, perhaps, as a small child, but this was different. This was joy, bursting from him...

He closed his eyes and smiled and--

"If I say it again, will you sleep?"

Laslow froze at the whispered words, but relaxed when Xander shifted and reached and pulled him close, naked bodies pressed together beneath soft black blankets.

"Did I wake you, milord? If so, I..."

"Will you sleep? It's important to be well-rested, even for a layabout like you."

Laslow laughed, softly, against Xander's shoulder.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises. I may have to hear it a hundred times, or a thousand, even." He knew he was pushing, but it felt good. He felt good. Finally, everything felt good and he was truly where he belonged. Oh, all those years ago, he never would have dreamed!

"Don't get greedy, Laslow."

As if, for the hours before, they hadn't been equally greedy. Xander had been exquisite in every kiss, every motion. He had given and taken and gods, Laslow wondered if he wasn't as exhausted as he thought. It also didn't help that he was resting against Xander now, against hot skin and perfect muscle.

"Once, then," Laslow replied. Once would be enough, for now. He still wanted to dance, but he wanted other things more--

Like basking in Xander's attention, and the three words that came from Xander's lips.


End file.
